


50 Ways to Please Your Partner

by vysila



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vysila/pseuds/vysila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~with many apologies to Paul Simon~</p><p>Filk. Written June 2006 for the muncle community's 50th challenge on livejournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Ways to Please Your Partner

The problem is all inside your head, he said to me  
The answer is simple when you take it logically  
How about if I show you how easy it can be  
There must be fifty ways to please your partner

He said it's really not my habit to be lewd  
Furthermore, I hope you understand why I'm being so crude  
But I'll repeat myself in the hopes of getting screwed  
There must be fifty ways to please your partner

Grab him by the cock, Doc  
Give him a clue, Lou  
All he needs is a lick, Dick  
He's horny, you see  
Hop in the sack, Jack  
You don't need to discuss much  
Just give him some head, Fred  
It's just like I said

Just show him the cuffs, Duff  
Blow him a kiss, Chris  
You don't need to be shy, Guy  
Just listen to me  
All he needs is a sign, Tyne  
You don't need to discuss much  
Just give him a hint, Clint  
And make him happy

I said it grieves me so to see you in such pain  
I wish there was something I could do to make you smile again  
He said I appreciate that and now could he explain  
About the fifty ways

When we went to the bedroom it seemed like such luck  
Then he smiled and suggested we start with a mutual suck  
He promised, just give me an hour and you'll be begging for a fuck  
There must be fifty ways to please your partner  
Fifty ways to please your partner


End file.
